


Драбблы

by Rustor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustor/pseuds/Rustor
Summary: Сборник не связанных друг с другом драбблов.





	1. Горец

– Что вы собираетесь смотреть? – Тони даже отвлёкся от увлекательного препарирования забарахлившего ноута. Тот пытался сопротивляться, но с каждой минутой сдавал свои позиции. О его починке попросила Романофф, а Тони так и не научился отказывать дамам в таких милых и ни к чему не обязывавших просьбах. 

– Горец, – повторил Джеймс, уже более настороженно. Видимо, Тони отреагировал слишком эмоционально, чем и смутил.

– Хм, классика жанра, да ещё с сэром Коннери. Расскажешь о впечатлениях… да и перескажешь тоже. Я был слишком молод, когда смотрел этот фильм.

– Ну уж явно не моложе, чем я.

– Да как сказать, – задумчиво сказал Тони, бездумно глядя на выпотрошенный ноутбук. – Если я правильно помню дату выхода, то, как минимум был твоим ровесником. И заметь, тогда это смотрелось весьма неплохо!

– Хочешь сказать, что сейчас это будет уже скучно? – улыбнулся Джеймс.

– Хочу сказать, что спецэффекты там будут полной ерундой. Ну что ты на меня так смотришь? Да, я помню про Стар Трек, и нет, не смей сравнивать, им я могу простить даже тряпичные, прости Господи, скафандры.

– А горцу уже нет?

– А горца я просто не помню.

– Возможно, он не так плох, как тебе кажется.

– Скорее всего, он ещё хуже чем я думаю, – проворчал Тони. – Ты дашь мне работать? Романофф чем-то дорога эта древность, и мне ещё нужно заставить её работать как полагается.

– Неужели тебе самому не интересно посмотреть и сравнить свои впечатления о фильме?

– О, я понял, – Тони закатил глаза в ответ на лукавство в глазах Джеймса. – Меня решили вытащить из мастерской, а тебя заслали парламентёром как самого настойчивого. Не дождётесь, у меня ноутбук.

– Уверен, его можно починить и наверху.

– Под ваши вопли? Ну уж нет, предпочту старых добрых Янгов, они хотя бы не несут глупость.

– Мы сами подставляемся под твои комментарии, неужели ты упустишь такую возможность?

– Джеймс.

– Да, Энтони? – мягко поинтересовался Джеймс, и Тони понял, что всего одно слово, и он снова сдался без боя. 

– Чёрт с вами. Но, чур, стол никому не занимать, ещё там ваших ног не хватало, пока я буду работать. И не улыбайся, это был последний раз, когда я соглашаюсь!


	2. Кафе в Венеции

– Серьёзно, Барнс, Венеция?

Старк выглядит уставшим, когда опускается в плетёное кресло напротив. Сейчас весна, и тёплым вечером так хорошо посидеть на балконе второго этажа кофейни, вдыхая запах цветущих вишен. Джеймс замечает тёмные круги под глазами у Старка, горькую складку у губ и чувствует, как колет в груди.

Но он сделал всё правильно. 

– Устал от мрачной готики и решил податься в возрождение? – Старк роняет слова зло и быстро, выдавая этим всю свою нервозность. Он почти глотает слова, и Джеймс едва успевает остановить себя, чтобы не схватить того за руку, заставляя замолкнуть. Ему не стоит касаться Старка, даже если очень хочется.

Особенно если хочется.

– Впрочем, не могу тебя осудить, если забыть о запахе, тут бывает неплохо. Хотя сейчас, когда всё в цветах, даже нечистоты не столь раздражающи.

– Мне показалось, что это последнее место, где бы вы меня искали, – негромко говорит Джеймс, заставляя Старка замолкнуть. Тот сжимает губы, и его ноздри гневно раздуваются в жалкой попытке скрыть эмоции. Он выглядит раздражённым, загнанным, и всё равно его присутствие словно слепит. Так и хочется закрыть глаза или наоборот, не отрывать взгляда, с жадностью прозревшего впитывая в себя мельчайшие детали.

– Ну, если вспомнить о вашем с Роджерсом избыточном романтизме, то Венеция – лишь на шаг дальше от очевидного.

– Ты настолько хорошо меня знаешь, – качает головой Джеймс, опуская взгляд. Это неправильно, но он чувствует себя до отвращения счастливым от того, что Старк сейчас здесь, сидит напротив и смотрит так внимательно, что под его взглядом, казалось, горит кожа. Что он ищет и помнит, обращает внимание на мельчайшие детали, которые и выводят его на след.

Всё должно быть наоборот, и Старку, по-хорошему, наплевать, но…

По-хорошему у них никогда не получается. Только так, с болью и притяжением, от которого Джеймс безуспешно пытается избавиться, но не может. Это вросло в него так плотно, что вырвать можно только если с позвоночником.

Джеймс и вырывает. Но с каждым разом рука всё слабеет, а притяжение – растёт, грозя заполнить собой все щели в его растрёпанной душе.

– Не настолько, иначе бы я всё-таки смог понять, какого чёрта ты сбегаешь Барнс. Снова и…

Голос Старка срывается, и он умолкает, поворачивается к подошедшей официантке, и на беглом итальянском начинает делать заказ.

Джеймс впивается себе пальцами в ногу, болью пытаясь не дать сорваться с языка готовому признанию, которое нельзя взваливать на Старка, на Тони, ведь тот не заслужил подобного.

У Тони должен быть кто-то, кто его достоин, и Джеймс явно не подходит под эти стандарты.

– Барнс, – обращение к нему заставляет вздрогнуть. – Не заставляй меня силой возвращать тебя домой. Это, чёрт возьми, некрасиво с твоей стороны, неужели я настолько хреновый хозяин, что тебе больше нравится находиться в бегах, чем у меня? 

– Дело не в этом, – слова всё же бегут быстрее мысли, и Джеймс прикусывает язык, но поздно, Тони уже подобрался. Как ищейка, напавшая на след. 

– А в чём?

– Это… личное.

– Нихрена это не личное, если ты сейчас даже смотреть на меня не хочешь! Мне казалось, что мы разобрались в этих грёбанных подводных камнях ещё год назад, разве нет? Что опять я сделал не так, что ты от меня готов сбежать на другую сторону земного шара?

– Это полностью моя вина, – отрывисто бросает Джеймс, заставляя Тони – Старка, чёрт побери, не сметь переходить на личное! – так знакомо закатить глаза.

– Ты опять? Серьёзно, это уже начинает напоминать заезженную пластинку. Про чувство вины и прочее тебе только ленивый не сказал, и поверить не могу, что тебя снова на нём замкнуло.

– Дело не в этом, – обречённо повторяет Джеймс, и замолкает, потому что и правда не в этом, то давно взвешено и отмерено, встало прочным фундаментом в основу их отношений, и не требует больше слов. 

Просто победа далась им тяжело, а месяцы мира – и того хуже. Джеймс помнит их, все до единого, и в каждом из них был Тони, так близко, как не бывал даже Стив, постепенно заполнил все мысли до единой, но этого быстро стало мало, и Джеймс понял, что пора бежать.

Потому что нельзя хотеть вплавить в себя того единственного человека, кто сумел принять его целиком и полностью, без всяких «но» и «если». До тех пор, пока Джеймс оставался самим собой, с осознанными желаниями, Тони всё устраивало.

Джеймса тоже, так же ровно до тех пор, пока его желания не стали касаться Тони напрямую.

Тони смотрит на него сейчас с бесконечной усталостью, потухший, словно они снова вернулись в самое начало, и это раздирает Джеймса на части. Тони не должен так выглядеть, словно ему физически больно. Ведь ради этого он и сбежал, сделал всё, чтобы никто не столкнулся с той сосущей пустотой у него внутри, которую практически невозможно заполнить.

Но Джеймс видит то, что видит, и это ломает его волю как пресс сухую печеньку. Он обречённо растекается по столу, утыкаясь лбом в свои руки, и это почти как подставить свою шею под топор палача. Но Тони, сначала невесомо, а затем более уверенно кладёт руку ему на затылок, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

– Как долго ты будешь за мной гоняться? – глухо спрашивает Джеймс.

– До тех пор, пока не поймаю, – рука в волосах вздрагивает на мгновение, но голос звучит твёрдо. Джеймс закрывает глаза, позволяя себе раствориться в этой незаслуженной, но такой желанной ласке, зная, что потом ещё будет себя за это корить, но уже не находя в себе сил отказаться.

– Поймал.


	3. Труп

– Ты похож на труп, – голос Джеймса раздался совсем близко, и Тони несколько раз моргнул, возвращая зрению резкость. – На очень вялый труп.

Зная биографию Джеймса, подобное сравнение звучало довольно внушительно. Кому не быть специалистом по мертвякам, как не бывшему убийце.

– Я почти закончил, – просяще сказал Тони, вернее попытался. Раздавшийся сип меньше всего напоминал человеческий голос. Что не удивительно, он замолчал ещё утром, экономя силы, а сейчас, судя по темноте за окном, была уже ночь.

– Энтони, я даже не буду спрашивать у ПЯТНИЦЫ, сколько ты не спал. Просто хочу напомнить, что без сна человек может прожить лишь несколько суток, потом начинаются необратимые изменения в мозгу.

– Вообще-то до пяти суток, – поправил его Тони, откладывая паяльник в сторону. Перед глазами всё плыло, и, возможно, ему и правда стоило прилечь. Но, разумеется, это вовсе не под влиянием Джеймса. Как он вообще сюда попал? Всё-таки надо сказать ПЯТНИЦЕ, чтобы ограничила его доступ.

Но мысль привычно промелькнула, так и не оформившись в приказ. 

– Ты проверял? – в голосе Джеймса звучала усталость пополам с укоризной. И Тони уже не мог вспомнить: это началось ещё до того, как они подрались во второй раз, без костюма и без руки, на чистой злости? Или уже после, когда Тони сделал эту самую чёртову руку под внимательным присмотром серых глаз, на чистом кофеине, сваренном Джеймсом в обычной турке, а не в высокотехнологичной кофемашине.

– Нет, – сознался Тони и позволил себе зажмуриться, сжать пальцами переносицу, выдавая усталость.

– Тогда иди и выспись, Энтони, – интонации изменились, стали насмешливыми, будто Джеймс не верил, что Тони вообще может это сделать. – Мы с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ тут за всем присмотрим.

Тони закатил глаза, старательно не думая о том, что во взгляде Джеймса, в противовес голосу, пряталась нежность. Так же, как и о том, что металлическая рука, зависшая в воздухе в безотчётном желании его поддержать находилась с каждым разом всё ближе.


	4. Защита

Джеймс выглядел отвратительно. Тони с отстранённым любопытством прикидывал, чем так можно было раскатать руку, которую он проектировал и конструировал сам. На выходе лишь получалось, что Тор со всем Асгардом уменьшился с полным сохранением массы и силы и табуном проскакал по ней. Потому что современные технологии не чета рухляди – надо сказать превосходной для того времени – что носил Джеймс, и так просто её не уничтожить.

Теперь же Джеймс снова остался без руки и сидел побитым щенком, старательно не глядя на Тони.

Были ли какие ещё повреждения, уже телу, не понять. Воистину заживало как на собаке.

Впрочем, виноватый взгляд почти сразу сменился чем-то, больше похожим на панику, а белая как мел кожа заставила напрячься и самого Тони.

– Сейчас начнётся, – тоскливо пробормотал Клинт, старательно забиваясь в самый угол кресла. – Мама-наседка идёт.

Тони крепче стиснул зубы, в который раз обещая себе, что не будет вмешиваться, и зная, что не сможет. Потому что когда Роджерс включал режим “защитить Баки даже от себя самого”, резьбу терпения срывало и у Наташи.

В своей заботе о “Баки” Роджерс забывал обо всём.

А Джеймс молчал. О, Тони ещё застал то время, когда нотации превращались нет, не в ругань, но разговор на повышенных тонах, где Джеймс защищался, а от тона Роджерса хотелось лезть на стену. Впрочем, все доводы отлетали как от стены, и в определённый момент Джеймс просто смолк, уходя в себя так, что от его застывшего взгляда, Тони пробирало холодом.

Чёрт побери, Роджерс никогда не умел останавливаться.

Тони пытался уходить, но одного воспоминания о Джеймсе было достаточно, чтобы вернуться и вмешаться в спор. Заставить всех встряхнуться и забыть о причине, по которой Роджерса в очередной раз срывало с катушек.

Поэтому сейчас он остался стоять и, скрестив руки, молча смотрел за приближавшемся Роджерсом, и за тем, как искажается болью и упрямством его лицо.

– Баки, – от его тона, ласково-строгого, будто мама отчитывающего малыша, свело скулы. – Ты…

– Это моя вина, – раздражённо бросил Тони, на первых же словах разрывая привычный и осточертевший круг.

Несколько секунд он наслаждался воцарившимся замешательством, пока все пытались осознать его слова, смотрел на искреннее удивление – живое лицо, не маска – Джеймса, прежде чем Роджерс выдохнул:

– Что?

– Увлёкся боем, не заметил. Моя ошибка, Джеймс меня прикрыл. Как видишь, пострадала только рука. И как истинная, кхм, принцесса, обещаю… Нет, не руку и сердце, Бартон, убери это мерзкое выражение со своего лица. Услуги механика.

– Тони, ты не можешь быть ещё более безответственным, чем ты есть! 

– Да-да-да, – криво ухмыльнулся Тони, отлипая от дверного косяка. – Джеймс, тебе нужно особое приглашение? Долго я буду ждать, когда ты оторвёшь свою задницу от дивана и пройдёшь в мастерскую?

– Уже иду, – отмер Джеймс, и пока Роджерс не опомнился, проскользнул мимо него в коридор. Тони, помахав рукой устало вздохнувшему Роджерсу, пошёл следом.

Он обогнал Джеймса на повороте, почти срываясь на бег, потому что внутри тоже клокотало то самое, что было и у Роджерса, но Тони, в отличие от него, не читал нотации. Он тоже был зол на Джеймса за руку, за опасность, за то, что его в тот момент не было рядом.

Но Тони предпочитал разругаться вдрызг, так, чтобы они, увлечённые ором друг на друга, в итоге забывали о причине, уже просто наслаждаясь процессом.

Сублимация, как вечно говорила Наташа, но что бы она понимала в происходящем. Они просто… Чуть более искренни друг с другом, чем остальные.

До определённых пределов.

Тони почувствовал, как живая, здоровая рука вцепилась ему в рубашку, потянула на себя, и он послушно замедлил шаг, позволяя Джеймсу подстроиться под его темп.

– Спасибо.

– За то, что соврал? – Тони зло усмехнулся, старательно не обращая внимания на скручивавшую боль в груди. Тупую и фантомную, но такую настоящую. Осознание, что это могла быть не рука – чёрт с ней, починит, не в первой – накрывало плотным, душным одеялом, мешая дышать.

Они оба остановились перед самыми дверьми мастерской, не торопясь заходить внутрь.

– За то, что помог, – тихо ответил Джеймс, и в его голосе звучало искреннее удивление. Будто бы он и подумать не мог, что хоть кто-то, кроме Роджерса, может просто взять и прикрыть, не задумываясь о последствиях.

Тем более перед Роджерсом. С ним вообще никто предпочитал не связываться, зная, что не переспорят.

Хотя, если подумать, то Тони ничего такого не сделал, чтобы на него так смотрели.

Он же просто соврал. Не прикрыл в битве, хотя должен был.

Тони неловко пожал плечами и начал медленно набирать код к двери.

Ладонь на его пояснице жгла огнём.


	5. Сердце

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тони и Зимний. Носить сердце на рукаве

Он поворачивает голову и, не отрываясь, следит взглядом за человеком, подошедшем близко. Ближе, чем кто-либо ещё, потому что ему это позволено. Этот человек – Тони Старк, как шепчет ему тот, второй, которого почему-то все зовут Баки – хмурится и крутит в руках отвёртку. Словно то, что он видит, отрицательно.

«Расстраивает его», – поправляет Баки.

Он не знает, что сделал не так, но всё, что может, это позволить подойти к себе вплотную и дать прикоснуться к своей металлической руке. Если бы Тони захотел, он бы, не задумываясь, оторвал её, отдал насовсем, но он знает, что Тони от этого расстроится. Будет хмуриться ещё сильнее, а от этого простого действа, естественной мимической реакции, начинает сбоить сердце. Болеть и биться чаще положенного, это нельзя контролировать, а, значит, надо избежать.

Просто не расстраивать Тони.

Тони прикасается к его руке так, как никто иной, так бережно, будто там обнажённое сердце, которое встанет, если его задеть. Баки в голове закатывает глаза и улыбается, но не комментирует, оставляет право самому разобраться с мыслями и теми физико-химическими реакциями, что происходят в теле. С чувствами, как сказал однажды, давно, когда тело впервые предало и перестало полностью подчиняться командам мозга.

Он помнит этот момент так чётко, будто в голове кусок видеоплёнки, прогоняющий один и тот же момент по кругу. Как Тони – ещё пока что просто человек без имени – вдруг обрёл значимость. Не по приказу, а просто потому, что ему захотелось.

У него нет имени. Только несколько кличек, но ни одна не вызывает желание закрепить её за собой навсегда. У него нет хозяина, только голос в голове, делящий с ним одно тело и иногда встающий у руля.

У него есть Тони. Единственный человек, кто смотрит ему прямо в глаза, не боится подходить близко и говорить всё, что думает. Говорить то, что никому ещё просто не придёт в голову.

«Ненавидеть его? Кэп, не сходи с ума, это то же самое, как если бы я начал ненавидеть Дубину. Он же просто робот, созданный коновалами, не пожелавшими вставить в него хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемые законы»

Он помнит, что Тони тогда хмурился так сильно, что это заставило сердце заболеть. Он помнил диалог, в котором упоминали какого-то Альтрона, и он был даже немного разочарован, что тот мёртв. Ведь Альтрон пытался причинить Тони вред, а это не допустимо. С тех самых пор, когда он не Баки, то проводит время с Тони и делает всё, чтобы тому никто не смог причинить вред.

А Тони занимается тем, что чинит ему руку. И даже иногда, совсем чуть-чуть, улыбается, когда думает, что он не видит.


End file.
